Bella goes to Hogwarts!
by Beautifully Malicious
Summary: After Edward breaks up with Bella, she runs away and end up at Hogwarts! Pairings may change, set in New Moon and Goblet of Fire. I don't know much about Harry Potter, sorry if anything is wrong!
1. He healed my heart, then broke it

Bella goes to Hogwarts

**Harry P.O.V**

"Point your wands at a pencil and say, Avifors" Mr Flitwick told the class.

I was just about to cast the charm, when the classroom door opened. A girl, with mousey brown hair stepped through with Miss McGonagall. The girl blushed when everyone's eyes scanned her.

"Children, this is Isabella Swan. She has just moved from Forks, and Dumbledore welcomed her to our school. We hope you welcome her too, Hermione you will look after Isabella." Miss McGonagall said bluntly.

The girl, called Isabella, fumbled to her seat next to Hermione, and fell into the chair. This girl had captured every boy in the room's attention; they stared at her in awe. I didn't bother to look. Class soon ended, and the girl rushed out of class followed by a–too eager-Hermione. I walked out with Ron,

"Did you see her?! If she didn't fall over all the time, she would be perfect!" Ron babbled on about her till lunch.

When I stepped into the dinner hall Hermione and Ron were sat with Isabella. I sat opposite them on the table, Hermione was explaining Isabella's schedule to her.

"Make a new best friend, Hermione?" I asked,  
"In fact, I did! This is Bella, she moved from Forks. Apparently Forks has worse weather than here!" Hermione answered.

She was really excited, this was unusual for her. Isabella finally spoke up, she had a warm caramel voice.  
"Call me Bella. You probably wonder why I moved all the way from America?" she said, "My boyfriend, Edward, broke up with me. He left me with nothing to remember him by; he took all the pictures, my lullaby, my sanity. He took my life! I tried following him, but got lost. A friend of a friend found me, but let me go. I left my dad, Charlie, behind and got on a plane to England, I needed to escape my memories, when I got there a plump man brought me here. And you know the rest!"

Her story was fascinating, but all that for a boy!? He must've been a big part of her life, I looked at her more closely now. She had a crescent shaped scar on her hand.

"How did you get that scar?" I asked pointing to her hand; I let my hair show my scar. She quickly hid her hand,  
"I don't know if I am allowed to tell you." She answered, "A vampire gave me this scar. Edward saved me, if he had not come I would be dead." She whispered the last part, so only we could hear. No wonder she loves this Edward guy! Bella suddenly stood up, and ran towards the hall entrance.


	2. Sorry doesn't change anything

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 2

**Harry P.O.V**

I watched as she ran to Cedric. She was screaming something and tears were pouring from her eyes.  
"EDWARD, WHY! WHY! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?" she screamed at Cedric, everyone was staring at her. She was on her knees, tears pouring everywhere. Why was she shouting 'Edward' at him? Cedric was knelt next to her, comforting her even though he had no idea who she was. Bella kept shouting over and over again, until Madame Sprout took her to the nurse.

The next day

We hadn't seen Bella since her break down at lunch. We finally talked to her in the courtyard; she was sat against a tree listening to her iPod. Hermione was the first to sit next to her, followed quietly by Ron and me.  
"What happened yesterday, Bella?" Hermione asked her voice soft and kind. Bella looked up at Hermione with tear-filled eyes; she took her earphones off and spoke.  
"He looks so much like......Edward. I thought it was him, I was upset and stupid. Who is he anyway?"  
Bella had no idea who the most popular boy in school was. If all the girls here fell head-over-heels for Cedric, then she must've put up with lots of girls with only eyes for her boyfriend.  
"He is called Cedric Diggory. He moved here this year, he is a seeker." Hermione told her  
"Mione, not everyone knows what a 'seeker' is!" Ron whined, Bella smiled at him.  
"A seeker is the person who catches the Golden Snitch in Quidditch. Harry is also a seeker." Hermione saw Bella's confused expression, "Quidditch is a game we play on our broom sticks. And a Golden Snitch is what the Seeker has to catch to win a game of Quidditch. You will learn more in PE."

Bella still looked confused, but her attention was captured by Draco walking over. Draco strolled over with a smug smile,  
"Potter, you always knew how to make weird friends. I heard your friend here, ambushed Diggory and kept shouting at him! What a brilliant way to introduce herself!" Draco laughed sarcastically. I was about to say something, but Bella was already on her feet. Bella stared Draco in the eyes,

"My name is Bella, and I would appreciate it if you did not talk to my friends that way, or me for that matter! I did that to Cedric for a reason, and that reason is none of your business. Unless you have something nice to say, go get eaten by vampires!" Draco was now backing away; Bella knew how to intimidate someone, "If you want I will get the vampires personally!" She added pointing to the scar on her hand; it sparkled in the sunlight. Draco ran away, calling for help. He could be such a coward at times. I heard Bella gasp, and turned to see a teenage girl walk through the courtyard with Dumbledore. The girl was very small, and had wild pixie-like black hair; the girl was dancing with every step she took. Dumbledore brought the girl to us, and the girl jumped forward and gave Bella a hug.  
"Alice......can't....breath!" Bella said, struggling for air. The girl giggled and let go of Bella,

"Bella, we missed you! Edward....tried killing himself; you have to come back to Forks!" The girl sounded panicked but her voice still sang every word. Bella just looked away; she had tears in her eyes now.

"Alice, I don't want to leave. I want to stay....if he wants me....he has to get me. I'm tired of being the one who gets into danger, and I will if I leave here. Alice, this is where I want to be!" Bella whispered to the girl, called Alice. Alice just stood there, her eyes not focusing on anything. A few seconds passed and Alice spoke again,

"He is coming. He is coming to beg for your forgiveness, Bella. You have to do something, don't just stand there!" Alice slapped Bella's arm, "Look at me when I'm talking! I may be small, but you need to look at me to listen! Bella, what are you stari......" We all turned to see what Bella was staring at. A boy that looked exactly like Cedric was running towards us. He was taller and more muscular than Cedric, but you still couldn't tell the difference. Dumbledore had slid away. The boy ran even faster and picked Bella up.

"Bella, I'm sorry!" He whispered, almost inaudible. Bella jumped from his arms and landed next to Ron with a thud,  
"Sorry doesn't take back what you said! What you did! Sorry, doesn't take the pain away! Sorry, doesn't change a thing!" Bella cried before stalking away into the building.


	3. A good time a rule broken

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 3

**Cedric P.O.V**

I was still traumatised from yesterday in the Dinner Hall. The girl was quite strange, but also very pretty. She was full of emotion. And I was strangely falling for her.

I was startled when the girl ran through the corridor crying. I followed her in hopes I could help her, with whatever was upsetting her.

I found her huddled in a corner, crying into her hands. My feet pushed me to her. I crouched next to her; putting my arm around her.  
"What is the matter? Why is a lovely lady like you crying?" I asked; she looked up but didn't speak. Instead she wiped her tears away and hid her head in my chest. People were walking past us now; and a boy who looked like me walked towards us followed by a short girl with spiky black hair.

"Get your hands off my girlfriend!" He shouted; the girl behind him managed to hold him back.  
"I'm sorry. She was upset, and needed comforting" I told him, stuttering because of his menacing black eyes. The girl in my arms looked at him.  
"Just leave, I don't want you here. Tell Charlie not to look for me, and tell Jacob thanks for everything. I'm staying here, and there isn't anything you can do about it! So leave me alone!" the girls words didn't go with her caramel voice.

"Bella, don't do this to me. You are my life. The reason my life is worth living. Before you, Bella, my life was like a moonless night. Very dark, but there were stars—points of light and reason… And then you shot across my sky like a meteor. Suddenly everything was on fire; there was brilliancy, there was beauty. When you were gone, when the meteor had fallen over the horizon, everything went black. Nothing had changed, but my eyes were blinded by the light. I couldn't see the stars anymore. And there was no more reason for anything. Bella, don't do this to me!" the boys words made the girl, Bella, cry.

"Edward, leave her. You know what she wants is best. Come on, Esme is worried, we have to get back." The girl with spiky hair had convinced him; and he was walking away. The spiky-haired girl smiled at Bella, waved and walked away.

Three months later

Bella and I had become quite close, she is a lovely girl. And her life was amazing, in one year she had fallen in love with a vampire, attacked by a vampire, nearly turned into a vampire, saved by her vampire boyfriend, dumped by her boyfriend, arrived at Hogwarts and became girlfriend to me. Bella still hung around with Harry, Ron and Hermione but not the same amount of time she spent with me. We had all our lessons together, and we were both in the same house; Hufflepuff. It was now December, and most of the school was with their parents for Christmas Break. I stayed to be with Bella, because she had no family in England and didn't want to go back to America. I was sat in Common room with Bella, we were alone. Bella and I were sat around a warm fire cuddling.

"Cedric" Bella said  
"What?"  
"Edward always had his boundaries when we were together. And I was wondering...."  
I knew what Bella was suggesting straight away, and it was too hard to say no to her......

I am glad the only people left in Hogwarts were Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Neville and a few others, because Bella's screaming was _very_ loud. The teachers were in a meeting with the wizard government about he-who-cannot-be-named. Hagrid was the only adult within miles of the school, and he would have been too busy to notice.

When we went to the Dinner Hall for supper everyone, who was still here, stared as Bella and I walked in holding hands.  
"Have a nice time in Common Room? It sounded like you did!" Draco shouted at us; Bella blushed and sat far away from them. The teachers were back now, and Dumbledore was sat at the front of the hall with the teachers behind him.

"Children, we have some news that will affect your safety. He-who-cannot-be-named has returned. The Death Eaters are coming to our school, they are bringing he-who-cannot-be-named's spirit with them. They are going to unleash havoc on the school. That is why we have recruited some help; men and women who cannot die easily." Dumbledore announced to the shushed hall, I felt Bella stiffen next to me. She had no idea who Dumbledore was talking about; no one had thought to tell her. Filch opened the Hall door, and in stepped three women and four men. Bella turned very pale and hid under her hair. The seven people who had just walked in were immensely beautiful, with pale skin and topaz eyes. I recognized two of them; a boy who looked like me and a girl with black spiky hair. They danced forwards, all in pairs except for the boy who looked like me, next to Dumbledore.

"Good evening, I am Carlisle Cullen and this is my family." The oldest man said, he didn't look old enough to have teenage children. A woman with brunette hair stepped forwards,  
"I am Esme Cullen, Carlisle's wife. And these are our children; Rosalie Hale," a blonde-haired girl stepped forward, "Rosalie's twin brother, Jasper." A boy-no man- with wild, blonde hair stepped forward, "Emmett Cullen, Rosalie's husband" a muscular boy-near enough man- stepped forward with a childish grin on his face, "Alice Cullen, Jasper's wife" the short girl with spiky black hair jumped forward and waved at Bella, "And, Edward Cullen. Bella's boy-never mind the boy that looked like me slouched forward and glared at me.

Dumbledore frowned at Bella and me.  
"Cedric Diggory and Isabella Swan, I would like to explain the rules at Hogwarts to you. You broke one of these rules today; you are not allowed to have any form of a sexual relationship. I do not want that to happen again, am I understood?" Dumbledore stated; Draco started laughing and Bella blushed. The muscular man next to Dumbledore started laughing and pushed the boy called Edward, Bella scowled at him. She got up from her seat and stormed out of the hall; leaving me sat there with my head on the table trying not to get up and punch Draco. I watched as Hermione brought Bella back in and sat her next to me. The Cullens had come over and sat with us. The woman called Esme was sat on the other side of Bella.

"It's lovely to see you again, Bella. You haven't changed much, still blushing and tripping when you walk! Of course, things have changed. As professor Dumbledore just told you off for." She said, and the man called Emmett started laughing again. The man called Jasper started to laugh; and the boy called Edward stared at Bella. The girls were holding back laughter aswell.  
"Nice to see you too Esme. Not much changed in Emmett either! How have you all been?" Bella asked, suddenly seeing the funny side.  
"To me, it was like you were some kind of demon, summoned straight from my own personal hell to ruin me. I'm essentially a selfish creature. I crave your company too much to do what I should. I wish you would feel the… complexity… the confusion… I feel. I go a little berserk when I have to leave you." Edward answered. Bella stiffened again and cuddled up against me.

**Please review, and thanks for reading! And what Edward said, are a mixture of quotes that he has said in the books New Moon and Eclipse!**


	4. I won't leave you

**This is set about 2 weeks later. R&R**

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 4

**Hermione P.O.V**

I enjoyed having the Cullen family here; but I was the one who had to give them magic lessons. They only had to learn a few spells as they are, nearly, indestructible already. I was walking down the hall listening to the beat of my slightly heeled shoes on the concrete floor; when I heard someone sobbing in the bathrooms. I didn't pay attention at first thinking it was Myrtle, I only realised that it was Bella when I heard Myrtle screeching. I rushed in to help my friend. I found Myrtle sat in a sink, staring at a closed cubicle. The sobbing was coming from the cubicle.

"Bella, why are you crying? What is wrong, please tell me!" I shouted; pushing on the cubicle door. I finally got the door opened and found Bella sat on the floor sobbing with a white stick in her hand. Then I realised what it was.  
"Are you....you...p...p...pregnant?" I whispered; Bella started crying harder. I dropped to my knees and rapped my arms around her. Myrtle sat in the sink keeping quiet for once. I didn't know what to do, but I did know that Cedric would look after Bella no matter what.

When Bella finally stopped crying, I wanted to take her to Cedric but she insisted we get on with lessons. Most of the students were still on Christmas break; so nobody had real lessons. Bella and the Cullen family had extra magic lessons because they have only just joined Hogwarts. Bella and I walked silently to lessons; I concentrated on the beat of my heels and Bella fidgeted with her skirt.

When we arrived Bella rushed to the back of the classroom and sat next to Esme. I kept thinking about Bella most of the lesson; until Edward pushed the table over and stormed out of the classroom. The Cullens looked at each other with worried faces and Bella hid under her hair. Suddenly Alice shrieked.  
All Alice could say was, "Bella, Cedric." When the lesson finished no one moved. They only moved when Bella was sick on the floor. It was still only early morning so I expected her to be sick soon.  
"Bella, you should get cleaned up. Then go to Cedric. He needs to know." I whispered cleaning her up-chuck from the floor. Bella rushed from the classroom.

**Cedric P.O.V**

I was peacefully sat in common room; when Cullen storms in the room.  
"HOW DARE YOU! Why do that to Bella?!?! _My_ Bella!" he shouted at me before pouncing on me, hitting me repeatedly. I couldn't push him off me; and was soon unconscious.

When I regained consciousness I was laying in the Hospital Word. The ward was empty; except for Madame Pomfrey and Edward Cullen. Madame Pomfrey 'rushed' to the bed.  
"Mr Diggory, Edward has told me what happened. You hit your head pretty hard and are covered in cuts and bruises, but you should be better by tomorrow." She told me; she hadn't got the _real _story. But I wasn't in the mood for a fight.

I was about to leave the ward when Bella came running up to me; she must've heard what had happened. She hugged me tightly while glaring at Edward; who was going back to his family.

"Cedric, I need to tell you something." Bella said looking down. I got scared; she normally told me everything. She led me to the back of the courtyard and sat down on a stone bench.  
"You're going to be...a...a...a...daddy!" she exclaimed though she didn't seem excited. I sat there with my mouth hanging open. I was speechless; I didn't want to be a father but I didn't want to hurt Bella, plus I don't believe in abortions. I finally managed to spit something out.  
"We will do whatever you think is best. I promise not to leave you, ever. I'm sorry, this is my fault." I whispered; she lifted my face up to look in her eyes.  
"It isn't your fault; it is more on my part. I shouldn't have sucked you into my life. But you are willing to stand beside the clumsy, stupid and devoted you call 'girlfriend' and accept this baby," she whispered back rubbing her belly, "But what will the teachers do?"  
I hadn't thought of the teachers once; they won't be pleased. They will probably expel us both. And we would be separated; I would have to go back to public school and Bella would have to go back to her old family pregnant, heartbroken and magical. Maybe there is a potion to speed pregnancy up? I will have to take it up with Harry. I didn't notice when the Cullen family came through the courtyard. They strolled over to us with looks of disgust on their faces but love when they looked at Bella.  
"Bella, we want to help. We know it will be hard to go back to Charlie; so we will look after you. Alice has seen it. And she saw you give birth too, and you were back in Forks." The oldest man said.  
"I'm not leaving Cedric; if you adopt me you adopt him!" Bella shouted back. Esme and Carlisle looked like they agreed, but the children looked at Bella in disgust. This isn't going to be easy.

**Thanks for reading. I just have to say that I won't be able to write till Friday, Thursday if you're lucky; because I have to stay at my gran's house. I am sorry if it was a bit rushed but nothing else could go here. I know that if someone was pregnant they wouldn't know 2 weeks later; but this is Hogwarts, anything could happen!**


	5. Strange feelings

**Hey guys! This isn't a very interesting chapter but will have a bit of drama. And crying. Lots of crying! R&R and yes, I am putting off doing Bella's POV till the last chapter or so!**

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 5

**Rosalie P.O.V**

The last 7 months have been a living hell. Bella complaining every second of the day, Edward not speaking to anyone and we have to battle some evil person called Voldemort! I wouldn't make such a fuss if _I _was pregnant, so why should Bella? And if that wasn't bad enough; Dumbledore's rules have made me and Emmett deprived. We aren't even allowed to kiss; now that's just stupid. If only they knew about Bella. You couldn't tell that Bella was pregnant; she was too skinny to have a proper bump.

The family are still preparing for the battle. We had to learn a few magic spells. Most of the spells are stupid; if we're battling the most powerful wizard then we need a lot more. Our strength and speed are enough to get away, but not enough to kill. The battle is expected to begin next month, but Alice can't see magical people well.

Emmett and I were walking to the dinner hall holding hands, when the Weasley brothers came running towards us. Behind them was Ginny Weasley; the brothers were laughing. I looked at Ginny closely; she was covered in food and her face was fuming red. I expected steam to come from her ears soon. Emmett's laugh started booming through the corridor. I smacked his arm but he carried on laughing.  
"I think everyone will want to eat you now, Ginny!" Emmett cried between laughs. For some reason I felt sorry for Ginny, the poor girl was stood covered in food being laughed at by her brothers and my husband.  
"Ginny, come on. Let's get you cleaned up!" I said kindly and grabbed her hand leading her to my dorm room.

"Thanks Rosalie, my stupid brothers decided it would be funny to start a food fight. But I was the only one who got hit." She thanked me. When we got to my room I gave her my spare uniform. I hated the uniform but had to wear it anyway. Ginny got changed quickly, but the clothes were a bit big. She looked fine, especially when I curled her hair. Ginny has lovely auburn hair, not ginger like her family. We walked back and she sat at the table with me and my family. All the students are back now, they all were shocked when they arrived and had 7 gorgeous vampires at their school. Dumbledore had told the students that we are vampires and that we were here to help against Voldemort.

Bella and Cedric were sat at the table and didn't notice when Ginny sat next to me.  
"What are we going to call it?" Bella asked; then realised that Ginny was there. She blushed and took her hands away from her slightly rounded belly. Ginny just looked confused but never asked.  
"Hi Ginny! I love your hair, I wish mine was that colour. Esme, can I dye my hair? Please, please, please, please?" Alice chirped jumping up and down on the bench.  
"Alice, you're not dying your hair! Maybe next century, but not now! And sit still Jasper is starting to jump up and down as well. Please calm down, for his sake." Esme answered. Jasper was now very hyper and kept talking nonsense really fast. Emmett started laughing again and Jasper started laughing while jumping up and down. Ginny just stared at him; no one knew about our powers. Suddenly Jasper sat there like he was about to kill himself; Edward had walked over and sat next to him, as far away as he could from Bella. He was depressed. I don't get why; he was the one who left Bella in the first place. I actually want them to get back together; just to stop his moping. Edward stared at Ginny, then for some reason smiled at her.

"It's nice to meet you, Ginny. Maybe we could hang out some time, maybe a date or something?" Edward asked staring into her eyes. Ginny blushed and nodded. Everyone around the table was silent with mouths open staring at Edward. Was this some kind of joke? Everyone stopped staring when Bella let out a small cry of pain.  
"It kicked! It kicked!" she whispered holding her belly. Ginny looked like she understood what Bella was saying kicked. Great, now another person that knows! Alice jumped over to Bella and put her hand on Bella's belly.  
"It's kicking!" Alice squealed; everyone in the hall was now looking at us. Alice took her hand away in a flash, but people were now looking at Edward and Ginny. I hadn't noticed that he had sat next to Ginny and was sat holding her hand and staring at her. People must think we're mad! All they could see was Esme and Carlisle cuddling, me sat in Emmet's lap, Edward holding Ginny's hand and staring at her, Jasper looking depressed and Alice holding Bella's belly while Bella and her were squealing.

When we finished dinner we all went to watch the Quidditch match; Gryffindor against Hufflepuff, Bella's house against our house. My family had all been put in the same house so we could hunt at the same time. Bella was with Cedric when we got there. They kissed and he went to get ready. Bella walked off to sit with her house; we sat with our house, followed by Ginny who sat next to Edward.

The game started and a bolt of lightning shot across the sky, everyone was shouting for their house. Gryffindor was in lead but Hufflepuff was one point behind. I watched as Harry fell to the ground but turned before hitting the grass. I saw Bella on the other side of the pitch; she was screaming and jumping up and down clapping her hands. I had never seen her like this before; she actually would make a fierce vampire. Edward growled at me; but never let go of Ginny's hand. They were an odd couple, but at least Ginny could stick up for herself. Another bolt of lightning shot from the sky, this time it hit Cedric; he fell of his broom and dropped to the floor. Everyone watched in horror as he hit the ground with a sickening thud. I heard Bella scream; I looked up and she was crying. Without thinking I jumped from the stall and landed next to him, I was followed by Carlisle. I knew people were staring at us, but I didn't care I wanted to help him. A strange feeling came over me when I looked down at his shaking body; I felt like crying.  
"He broke his ribs and arm. Rosalie, give me your tie." Carlisle said at vampire speed. I ripped it off and handed it to him; he rapped it around his arm producing a make-shift sling. All the time the lightning shot across the sky. Every time it did I saw people hide under something. I looked back at Cedric; he was still shaking and his eyes were rolling into the back of his head.  
"CARLISLE! We're losing him!" I screamed.  
"We can't do anymore, Rose. We have to bite him!" Carlisle shouted back.  
"NO! There must be something?!" I screamed, pulling Cedric into my arms. His eyes looked at me now, but he was still shaking. I turned around to look at Bella; she was leaning out of the stall reaching for him. I ran inside with Cedric and laid him next to a radiator; I grabbed a blanket and draped it over his shaking body. I saw another shot of lightning glow outside and heard more screams. I didn't want to leave Cedric, but needed to help outside. I ran outside looking back at Cedric, who was looking better now but had a big burn across his body. When I got outside I saw what the screams were from. In the middle of the pitch stood the members of the Volturi.

**I like cliff-hangers! I hope you liked, and I promise not to let Cedric die. I don't know why Rosalie felt that way or why Edward is in love with Ginny, it was just an impulse to write it.**


	6. I love you

**Thanks for reading and enjoy! And can I have more reviews, please?**

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 6

**Rosalie P.O.V**

I froze in my spot. Even Aro had come with them. They were stood in a triangle, Aro at the tip, Caius flanking his right side and Marcus flanking his left, Jane was flanking Marcus and Alec was flanking Caius, Felix was flanking Alec and Demetri was flanking Jane, Heidi stood in the center of the triangle. They all had their thick, black robes on with the hoods down to show their pale faces. Aro smiled and walked forward,  
"Rose, my dear. We are not here to cause trouble, we are here to help. We heard there was going to be a battle, and you know how we don't like to miss a battle. Now where is lovely Bella we have heard so much about?" Aro informed us; he had a calm and relaxing voice. I still stood frozen in place, and then finally pointed in Bella's direction. I turned to see Bella leaning over the stall crying. Felix and Demetri got to her in one quick movement and carried her back to Aro. A smile spread across Aro's face as Bella looked up at him. Even though I was stood 5 feet away I could see the fear in her eyes as she looked at Aro.

"Bella, I have heard much about you. How are you and Edward doing?" Aro asked her. Marcus touched Aro's hand.  
"Oh, Bella I am sorry. I didn't know, please forgive me. Where is this Cedric person?" Aro apologised. My ears pricked up at Cedric's name.  
"He is inside, Aro. He was hit by a bolt of lightning. We did the best we could to save him. We never turned him though. When I left him; he was looking better." I answered for Bella. Felix and Demetri shot past me and came out a few seconds later carrying a scared Cedric. They dropped him at Aro's feet and went back into their formation. Bella dropped to Cedric's side and hugged him.  
"It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Diggory. I hope you will live a happy and long life with Bella and your child. But now we must go and prepare, Carlisle it was nice to see you and your family again. We will be back when the battle starts, expect a few others as well." Aro said, before turning around to wave his followers off. I blinked and they were gone.

I now had the courage to move. I sprinted over to Edward.  
"I think you should talk to Ginny, Edward. She looks scared." I whispered to him. He got up and led Ginny away.

**Edward P.O.V**

I don't know why I liked Ginny, there was something about her. She was different to Bella in many ways, but alike her at the same time. Maybe it was because I didn't feel the urge to kill her, but kiss her. I walked down the corridor holding her hand. She was looking up at me wondering why I liked her.  
"Ginny, I'm sorry if that scared you. But the Volturi love a battle and if we say no, we would get killed." I told her; I saw the panic in her face when I said they would kill me.  
"It's fine. But why was that man so interested in Bella?"She asked.  
"Me and Bella, we were boyfriend and girlfriend. The Volturi wanted to meet her ever since they knew. But before they could meet her; I broke up with her. It was to keep her safe and I told her I didn't want her anymore. I took away all her memories of me so she wouldn't have to grieve. But that just made things worse; she tried to follow me and got lost in the woods. I was already miles away by then. I didn't see my family for months, and then we got a call saying that someone needed our help. We arrived here and I don't know why but I fell in love, more than I ever did with Bella."  
"Who did you fall in love with?"  
"You"  
Her face looked shocked, I guess nobody had ever loved her before.  
"Me?" she asked  
"Yes, you. I love you, Ginny. And I don't know why. There's just something about you that appeals to me, and I have never wanted to eat you like I did with Bella."  
"I don't get it! Why would anyone love _me_, I'm just the plain Weasley family's daughter. There is nothing special about me! I could understand if you fell in love with Hermione, but not _me_!"  
"Have you heard yourself, Ginny? I doesn't matter who your family is, you're special to me. And nothing will change that. I love you."  
I leaned forward, and kissed her tenderly.  
"I love you, too." She whispered kissing me back. I really do like Ginny, I feel like I can tell her anything and she won't criticise. She's perfect.

**Cedric P.O.V**

The man's words reminded me that I was about to be a father. I hugged Bella tightly.  
"I love you, Bella. And I promise when you give birth that you and the child will have the best possible life. Even if that means we have to move in with the Cullen's." I whispered into her hair.  
"I love you, too. And I want the baby to grow up in Forks, with its parents and grandpa. I don't care what my dad will think, he will just be happy to see me again." She whispered into my chest. My chest still burnt and I had a large scar across my body now, but I was just glad to be alive. We stopped hugging and I saw everyone staring at us. I stood up and pulled Bella up with me, we walked off into the building. We stopped when we saw Ginny pressed against the wall with Edward kissing her fiercely.  
"He never kissed me like that, the only kisses he ever gave me stopped before they even started." Bella whispered looking down; she looked as if she was going to cry. She wasn't over Edward. The thought made my heart stop and a lump crawled up my throat.

**There you go! Tell me what you think in your review. I had quite a few people reading the last chapter and only got 2 reviews; if you want the next chapter I want at least 4! I don't normally beg or do stuff like that, but I want reviews and I promise to get the last few chapters up soon. Love, you!**


	7. Lucas

**This may be the last chapter!! You guys were reluctant with those reviews, it was like it cost you money to review or you only had so many reviews. Anyway.....I would just like to say that I know it is rushed but I want to finish this so I can finish Entwined Force. If you haven't read Entwined Force I suggest you do!! On with the, rushed, story...**

Bella goes to Hogwarts

Chapter 7

**Snape P.O.V**

Why do these vampires have to keep casing trouble? I asked myself walking down the corridor to send Diggory to Dumbledore, I didn't want to but Dumbledore insisted. I turned the corner to see Diggory and that girl Isabella holding hands. Diggory was gazing at her while she looked like she was about to cry. I walked towards them.  
"Cedric Diggory, Professor Dumbledore wants to see you. Follow me, and what is the matter Miss Swan?" I told him getting annoyed. She looked up and muttered something; I started to lead Diggory to Dumbledore, when I turned around I saw the Cullen kid kissing Ginny Weasley. What is it that makes these vampires 'irresistible'?  
"You two, get off each other!" I yelled at them, they broke apart breathing deeply.

We soon got to Dumbledore's chambers. I opened the door for Diggory and walked away. Better check if those kids have gotten off each other and stayed off.

**Dumbledore P.O.V**

"Mr Diggory, take a seat." I bellowed pointing to the seat in front of me; he sat down and I pondered how to start my questions.  
"Mr Diggory, please explain why you and Isabella Swan were sexually active." That was a good start, but I doubt I would get anything out of asking this. All I got were stutters.  
"Mr Diggory, why does Isabella appear to have a bump?" I asked; I would probably get further with this. No, just more stutters.  
"I have been patient, now I want answers!" I shouted.  
"Erm....she is...we...erm....baby bump...erm...pregnant." Cedric stuttered. So she was pregnant. I was about to say something but I heard hysteric screaming outside and in the corridor.

**Bella P.O.V**

I heard screaming and loads of people ran past me. I turned around to see a man with a disfigured face in a dark robe holding a wand. Someone grabbed me and I was swept into the stream of screaming people.

**Emmett P.O.V**

"It's time." Alice whispered. I shot up excitedly but Carlisle pulled me down again.  
"Emmett, wait. Let him find us, make him think he has the advantage then we attack." Carlisle told me calmly, I pouted at him.  
"But, I want to fight! And what if he kills people all ready, we need to be out there!" I whined. Nobody paid any attention to me so I took my chance to run out the door. As soon as I was out the door I saw the dead bodies of students, amongst them were Bella.

**Alice P.O.V**

"Carlisle, Bella's about to be killed!" I screamed darting out of the room. I was right; Bella was laid on the floor screaming in pain as a man in a dark robe hovered over her. Without thinking I tackled him and he went flying into the wall. I heard Bella scream again.

**Rosalie P.O.V**

Suddenly the smell of blood was tinting the air. Bella's blood was the most recognisable. I searched the room for the others reactions; Esme and Carlisle were cuddled together sniffing at the air, Edward was holding Ginny protectively and Jasper was walking out of the door. I ran out with him and saw it. Hundreds of dead, bloody corpses were scattered around the corridor. And Bella was crawling around the floor crying in out in pain. I sniffed the air and there was a new smell, not Bella's blood but something tangy and sickly sweet. The smell was coming from Bella.

**Jasper P.O.V**

Rushes of emotions were shooting through me, anger, confusion, dread, every emotion except happiness. But there were only 6 physically alive people in this corridor how can so many emotions be coming from them. Unless....

**Bella P.O.V**

Why wasn't anyone helping me? I'm laid here going into early labour while they all stand still and stare at me? And I am about to be killed by an evil wizard and they are just _looking _at him?! Another sharp pain shot through my belly and I screamed in pain, why won't they help me?

**Carlisle P.O.V**

The recognisable tangy, sickly sweet smell that often filled the maternity ward drifted through my nose. That must mean that Bella is going into labour, but she's 2 months early! I shot out the room knocking Esme over in the process. I was right, Bella was in labour. I knelt down beside her and put my medical skills to the test, I had learnt a bit about labour; hopefully enough to help Bella.

**Bella P.O.V**

My eyes slowly began to close, I tried to open them but they wouldn't budge. I heard Carlisle muttering something but my ears were closing up. I felt the pain in my belly slowly fade away. Maybe this was death. Death is peaceful. No worries when you're dead. I only wish to have told Charlie I love him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

My eyes fluttered open and took in my surroundings. I was in a hospital bed. I looked around the room, sat in the corner was Carlisle. He walked slowly towards me, as to not scare me.  
"Bella, you and your baby are okay." He whispered grasping my sweaty hand.  
"What about Cedric?" I asked not hearing my voice.  
"Bella, he was killed. I'm sorry; we couldn't get to him in time to save his life." Carlisle whispered stroking my hair. My love was dead? I looked at him in disbelief.  
"Do you want to see your son?" Carlisle asked, I nodded meekly and he called Rosalie in. Rosalie handed me a baby that looked exactly like Cedric. The child reminded me too much of Cedric and I started crying.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Carlisle and Esme sent be back to Forks to live with Charlie and they promised to be there when I wanted them. So here I sit in Edward's Volvo waiting for Charlie to come home. I saw his cruiser coming out from behind the tree covered turn. I looked down at Lucas who was sleeping in my arms and got out of the car, walking carefully to Charlie.  
"Bella?!" He whispered; I nodded my head and he hugged me tightly. Then he saw the baby resting in my arms, who looked like Edward because Cedric and Edward look alike; which made Charlie get angry.  
"Is that why you went away? Because _he _got you pregnant?" Charlie asked angrily pointing towards Edward.

"NO! Charlie, Lucas isn't Edward's son. Lucas' father was killed, and I barely made it out alive. Don't get mad at Edward, he wouldn't do that to me and besides he has a girlfriend!" I reassured Charlie. Edward waved to me and I saw Ginny's auburn hair in the back seat before he sped away. Charlie hugged me tightly and led me inside.

My life carried on as normal as it could after that. I still mourned for Cedric every day, but Lucas made me feel better. Charlie didn't punish me for being a teen mum he did the exact opposite and congratulated me. I don't think I will be able to love anyone more than a brother or a friend anymore, but that is enough to make me happy. I just don't want to leave Forks now and have started back at high school now and made new friends and got my degree. I plan to live a long and happy life with Lucas, Charlie and the Cullen family; even if I will still die and not be a vampire.

For once; I'm happy and content.

**Well, that's finished! I just want to tell you the challenge I have between me and my friends. The challenge is to have the most reviews on one of your stories and the winner gets 2 chocolate bars. And I like chocolate, so please help me win by hitting the review button!!!**


End file.
